


Spar With Me, Sensei

by GracefulCharity



Series: Sensei's Temptation [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, One Shot, Short, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulCharity/pseuds/GracefulCharity
Summary: A strident teenage girl joins Cobra Kai against her will. Naturally, she hates Sensei Lawrence, until the day she doesn't.One shot smut for the Johnny Lawrence fan club.He rolled his eyes. “I date adult women, not jailbait. Now get out of my way.”Jailbait. ‘Bait’ implied temptation, attraction, desire. The word made the hair on my neck stand up, even though I knew it was not meant as a compliment.Sensei reached for the door handle by my waist, bringing his body closer to mine by necessity. I grabbed his wrist.“I’m eighteen now” I said, easing forwards until my chest was just touching his torso. He was so huge my breasts only reached the top of his abs, but the hunger behind his eyes and the effort he went to trying to hide it, made me feel powerful. He was conflicted, unwilling to back down, but struggling to maintain his composure.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sensei's Temptation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Spar With Me, Sensei

Sensei Lawrence was losing his patience. 

“Look. It’s Saturday night. There are a million things I would rather be doing right now than babysitting you, but your Dad wants you to learn karate, and I’m not about to turn down good cash.” He bobbed his head to the side, causing his hair to bounce a little over his headband. “... Or very good cash.” 

“So what’s your problem? Just leave me alone until I get picked up, like normal.” I inspected the nailbed of my thumb, unwilling to give my full attention to a man who wore pyjamas to work. 

His voice rose. “The problem is that it’s been a month and you haven’t thrown a single punch. Your Dad is expecting to see a demonstration of your progress _tonight_.” He slapped the back of one huge hand into the palm of the other so loudly that it startled me. “And if he sees how hard you suck at karate, we’re both going to be in deep shit.” 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m already in deep shit. That’s why I’m here.” 

On top of the standard classes every week, my Dad booked an extra private class every Saturday, specifically to interfere with my social life. All because he walked in on me and my boyfriend making out in the pool one night after I was supposed to be in bed. Suddenly I needed to “learn some discipline” and “get my life back on track”, just like Cobra Kai had done for him when he was my age. 

“What punishment could be worse than this?” I waved a hand over the embarrassing outfit I had to wear for every lesson. 

The Sensei let out a bitter laugh. “You think you’ve got strict parents? That’s precious.” 

“Fuck you” I bit back. 

Instead of getting offended, the big blond idiot looked victorious. He was winding me up on purpose. 

“Good. Now use that rage and hit the dummy.” He planted his hands on the shoulders of the bald, ugly bust in front of me. 

I just rolled my eyes, determined not to engage with this farce any more than I had already. 

“Come on!” He groaned. “You’ll feel better if you work out your frustrations.” He tapped his knuckles on the dummy's head. 

I returned to examining my nails. 

“Maybe then you wouldn’t be such a huge bitch” he muttered to himself. 

The restraints holding my fury inside snapped, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand was bunched into a fist and already sailing towards the snarky jerk’s face. Before it could reach its destination, it collided with the firm meat of his palm with a loud ‘slap’. 

“Excellent” he said, throwing my hand back down. “Now let’s begin.” 

*** 

By the time I was taking my yellow belt exam, I had to admit I enjoyed karate. The rhythm of strikes and steps, the precision, the power. I soon got used to sharing the dojo mats with a dozen teenage boys and their disgusting feet. The obnoxious shouting, the unflattering gi, and the repetitive movements all became natural for me, but I still couldn’t get on with my Sensei. His arrogance, his crass sense of humour, and his cringey headband always got on my nerves. The man had no manners, and no class, and I could never forgive that. 

He was right about one thing, though: karate was a great way to work out my frustration. Every time I faced the dummy, I just pictured his sarcastic squint and self-satisfied smirk, before I let all hell break loose on it. 

After I knew I wanted to improve, I started to make real progress. The next three belts came in quick succession, but it wasn’t the belt exams that motivated me. The thing that made me want to train was the Saturday sessions alone with Sensei. I practiced the kata every night in my bedroom, trying to perfect every movement so he would have to teach me something new instead of endlessly correctly my technique between taking pulls on his beer.

Even after masting every move and kata he taught me, he refused to spar with me. No matter how I pleaded, bargained, and threatened, the answer was always the same. Each refusal just made me want it more. I didn’t expect to win on a level playing field, I just wanted to try; to lay my fists and feet into him; to strike his body with my body; to face him as an equal on the mat. After hundreds of hours of instruction, and all the money my Dad threw at him, he owed me that much at least. 

Sometimes, when I caught him in a good mood, he would hold the pads for me to punch and kick. I put all the force I could muster into every strike, trying to make him budge just a little, but he might have been made of stone for all the difference it made to him. His physical presence was just as stubbourn as his personality.

On the week I turned eighteen I passed the black belt exam, with Sensei watching from the side-lines. He didn’t applaud with the rest of the spectators, but just stuffed his hands in his pockets like he was waiting for it to be over. Even after a year of teaching me, he felt no pride at all in my achievements. 

Whatever. I barely even noticed. I probably would have forgotten he was even there completely if it weren't for his conspicuous size topped with a yellow birdsnest.

Of course, Dad was delighted with my belt. He promised I could have anything in the world for my birthday, and with his wealth he really meant it, but he couldn’t give me the only thing I wanted. I had already tried getting him to order Sensei to spar with me, but it was useless. Dad was utterly convinced that ‘the Cobra Kai way’ was beyond questioning. 

*** 

“No.” Sensei did not have to think. The response came so naturally to him now, it was pavlovian. 

“Why?” I demanded. “I’m a black belt now. I can’t keep training against the dummy.” 

“You spar with the other students all the time.” 

“They’re too predictable now that I know all their moves.” 

“This isn’t an argument.” His voice raised by a hair. “You will address me as ‘Sensei’, or keep you mouth shut, preferably. ” 

I tried to push the rage down but it had been building up for too long. The only reason I had been able to suppress it was because I thought getting my black belt would mean the end of the waiting. Now all the effort I’d gone to felt completely futile. But it didn’t need to be that way. 

If Sensei didn’t want to spar, then we’d have to fight instead. 

I closed the distance between us in a few quick strides and transitioned smoothly into a swift kick, arching my foot up to connect with his cheekbone. That was the plan, at least. Sensei leant back by a few inches as the foot flew past his face, then straightened back up as I recovered my balance. 

“I know you’re used to getting your way, but it won’t work with me” he said. “There are no princesses in this dojo.” 

That just made me more mad. I lunged forward with a straight kick, knowing he couldn’t dodge it and would have to block. He easily deflected it, falling right into my trap. His arm had made contact with my ankle, and now we were sparring. 

“That’s enough” he barked, but his body told a different story. He was still holding a neutral blocking position. Arms up, side-on, knees bent, feet at right-angles. Tensed like a coiled spring. 

The sight of him, standing before me ready to fight, lit a fire inside me. I darted forward, feigned to the left, then jabbed with my right fist, aiming for his shoulder. 

Suddenly, the was a slap against my ankle, the dojo spun in front of my eyes, and the mat came up to whack the back of my head. Instead of seeing Sensei in front of me, I was staring at the ceiling. By the time I had found my footing again, Sensei was half-way to his office door. 

I dashed forward to intercept him and managed to wedge my body between him and the door. 

“Running away from a girl?” I taunted. “How manly of you.” 

“Get out of my way” he said flatly. 

“I thought fear did not exist in this dojo.” 

There was a furtive movement in his pupils, but it was not fear. I was suddenly aware of how close he was. No part of our bodies were touching but our faces were only inches apart and the air between us felt electrified. The lines in his face were clearer than they had ever been before, and I could make out the pale blue of his irises, as well as the fine red lines branching through the whites. Every subtle twitch of his face or shifting of his weight was magnified so it felt like I could see into his mind, and the way he looked at me made me certain he could see into mine. 

Our roles were reversed now. Instead of blocking his escape, I was cornered, flat against the hard wood of the door, immobilised by his piercing stare. His broad shoulders and chest took up my entire vision. 

“I got dumped because of your stupid lessons” I said, with more confidence than I felt. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t your attitude?” There was that squint I hated. There was beer on his breath. 

It was easy to forget that he was the same age as my Dad, sometimes. He didn’t act like any other adult I had ever met. More like a guy my age, trapped in the body of a lumberjack. 

“How about a bet?” I said. “If you score three points on me, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Guys were always begging me for dates, and not just teenagers but adult men too. Some of them backed off when I told them I was underage, but some of them didn’t. None of them were as old as Sensei, though. He was so old his son was an adult now. So how was it he could look so hot? And why had I never noticed it before. 

He rolled his eyes. “I date adult women, not jailbait. Now get out of my way.” 

Jailbait. ‘Bait’ implied temptation, attraction, desire. The word made the hair on my neck stand up, even though I knew it was not meant as a compliment. 

Sensei reached for the door handle by my waist, bringing his body closer to mine by necessity. I grabbed his wrist. 

“I’m eighteen now” I said, easing forwards until my chest was just touching his torso. He was so huge my breasts only reached his abs, but the hunger behind his eyes and the effort he went to trying to hide it, made me feel powerful. He was conflicted, unwilling to back down, but struggling to maintain his composure. 

“Your dad would ruin me.” He was avoiding my gaze now, looking down at his hand on the door handle. 

“Who says he has to know?” 

“I've been blackmailed before. Nice try.” He turned the handle and I braced myself against the door, ready to push it closed when he tried to open it. I realised my mistake when I felt the door’s support falling away as it swung inwards. In a fraction of a second I had an idea and followed through with it on impulse. Rather than trying to regain my balance, I grabbed the front of Sensei’s gi and tangled my legs around his ankles. 

He lost his balance and we fell into the office together. With a grown man’s weight on top of me, I hit the floor hard, but I didn’t complain. I was distracted by something else. Something hard was pressed against my thigh, and since Sensei’s gi had no pockets, it was not hard to guess what it was. 

I didn’t care about sparring anymore. I realised this was what I had wanted all along. 

Sensei’s mop of sandy hair hung around his eyes as he looked down at me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of my head. He tried to get up but I was still holding his gi. 

Before he could to try again, I extended my neck and kissed his lips. They weren’t as soft as the boys my own age, but something about the roughness stoked the fire in my stomach. 

He didn’t reciprocate, but he didn’t resist either. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” I looked straight in his eyes. His pupils were dilated as they quivered, frantically searching my face, asking himself if he could trust me. I didn’t give him the chance to decide. 

Strike first. 

I lifted my hips to grind against the hard object I had felt on my leg. Sensei shuddered and his throat emitted a soft hum, but he remained motionless. 

Strike hard. 

The stubble on his chin scratched against my face as I planted kisses along his jawline, all the way up to his ear. My fingers slithered up through his hair and coiled around his headband. I pulled it off without untying the knot, making his hair stand up erratically.

No mercy. 

“Sensei” I whispered, in the sweetest voice I could manage. “I want you inside me.” 

I nipped at his earlobe, holding it between my teeth as I wrapped my legs around his back. 

Whether he trusted me or not, he was helpless to resist. For all his lessons on discipline and fortitude, he was just as weak as any other man when it came to sex. 

“You little slut” he growled in my ear. Then his full weight came down on me and the hardness at his crotch buried itself in my abdomen. The contact of our bodies finally colliding sent a thrill up my spine and across every inch of my skin.

I was able to gasp quickly before his mouth covered mine, biting and invading with all the fervour of a horny teenager. I could barely keep up. 

One of his hands snaked through the opening in my gi and straight under the cup of my sports bra. His strong, thick fingers squeezed and tugged on my breast, pinching the nipple between his knuckles. 

My back arched up instinctively, encouraging his exploration of my body. 

He pulled my gi open further to expose my torso, but did not stop to admire it for long. He plunged in to devour one nipple while pinching and flicking the other with his calloused fingers. 

The contrast of the hot, wet kisses on one side and the dry friction on the other left my head spinning, only vaguely aware of the squeaks and moans I was making, and the fingernails I was raking through my Sensei’s hair. 

None of the boys I had fooled around with were like this. They were all fumbles and apologies. Sensei knew what he wanted from me, and knew exactly how to take it. 

It wasn’t long before a large rough hand found its way under the waistband of my underwear and between my trembling thighs. That was further than anyone else had ever managed to get. The secret region under my panties had been for my hands exclusively up to that point. 

A pang of alarm struck me. I had only decided I wanted this less than five minutes before, with no opportunity to think through the consequences. There was no going back once I let a man enter me. I froze.

Sensei’s head snapped up. 

“You okay?” His clear blue eyes searched my face with concern. 

“Yes” I heard myself say. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he asked, with dread in his voice. 

Looking into those round, shining eyes, there was no doubt in my mind about what I wanted. Indeed, it was more than desire, it was the ache of a biological necessity.

“Just hurry up and do it.”

The worry in Sensei's expression turned back to the usual irritation he exhibited whenever I bickered with him. 

“Okay, you asked for it.” 

A single, rough finger ran down my seam, pushing the folds apart before finding the narrow entrance. 

I angled my hips into his intimate caress, overwhelmed by the new sensation. 

The finger slid in slowly, but firmly, pushing past the resistance with every additional inch. Sensei’s mouth fell open a little, and a mix of awe and hunger widened his eyes. Then he closed his mouth and swallowed hard. 

The friction was intoxicating, but it was not enough. 

“Fuck me, Johnny. I need it. I’m ready.” 

He withdrew a few inches before plunging back in. 

“I’ll say when you’re ready.” His finger curled, pushing against a place I’d never reached before; a place never before touched by anyone. 

I moaned with pleasure and frustration. 

“Please!” I whined, unable to contain it. 

That made him smile, but not kindly. 

“Always so demanding...” 

Using both, hands, he pulled down on my waistband to whip off my pants and underwear in one swift movement. He was so hasty I never even got to see his manhood before he was in position and pushing it in, inch by inch as he held my hips in place with a vice grip. 

It was tight, and there was some pain, but the sigh of pleasure escaping Sensei’s mouth more than made up for it. 

When he recovered his composure, he resumed his assault on my breast, this time kissing and sucking my neck as he started to thrust his hips. 

The sensation was like nothing I had ever experienced. So full inside, while the outside was stimulated by the knot of muscle at the base of his abdomen. Yet even more intense than the physical pleasure was the arousal I felt hearing Sensei’s ragged breathing and barely suppressed grunts of enjoyment. He kept looking up and down my body like a starving man ogling a box of doughnuts. 

As his movements fell into a rhythm, his eyes squeezed closed. 

“Ah, fuck...” He started pounding harder and faster, no longer holding himself back. 

The pressure in my core was growing with each stroke, and the pace was not letting up. I dug the fingers of both my hands into his back. 

“Don’t stop. I’m about to...” My whole body constricted as a wave crested inside me, starting in my core and radiating outwards. Exquisite joy coursed through my bones, all the way up to my skull. 

Apparently that was the permission Sensei was waiting for, because he quickly contorted into a similar state of ecstasy. A staggered groan vibrated his chest as a pocket of warmth burst deep inside me. 

For a few seconds all we could do was gasp for air and remain fiercely intertwined. There was no energy left to do anything else. Soon Sensei bacame a limp sack of weight lying across me and crushing my lungs. I let him stay like that for a while, enjoying the afterglow, then buried my face in the beautiful blond mop on his head. 

“You’re going to suffocate me” I said in his ear. 

“Mhmm” he hummed, then rolled over onto his back. 

A warm drop of fluid on my inner thigh brought me back down to Earth. 

“You didn’t use protection?” 

Sensei looked like he was asleep already, but he raised one hand in the air and made a ‘snip snip’ motion with his fingers. 

“A vasectomy? Jesus, you’re old.” I rested my head on his shoulder, deciding I wasn’t ready to get up yet. 

“All I know is, I’m never going to pay child support to a cheating whore again” he mumbled. 

For a while I lay there, absorbing his warmth and listening to his breathing. I reflected on whether it was wise to lose my virginity to this low-life loser. No, probably not wise, but it was certainly fun. 

Funny to think my Dad had signed me up for Cobra Kai to keep me away from boys. 

“So” I said, sitting up and trying to track down my discarded clothes. “Same time next week?” 

Sensei cracked one eye open to squint up at me. “For karate or sex?” 

I grinned and leant down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feeback is always appreciated.  
> If you like this work, you're welcome to check out my other finished work.


End file.
